The teeth of a band saw blade may work as tiny planing tools that generate chips at a high speed by planing and/or tearing, the chips being collected and removed in the tooth gullets. Generally, a band saw blade is replaced because of tooth wear, stress or some other performance limiting problem. Tooth wear may result from overheating of the blade tip, which causes the tip to loose hardness. A worn blade, such as a blade with worn teeth, causes an undesirable loss in efficiency that may cause the blade to break due to increased stress. In addition, a worn blade may cause damage to the band saw body that is pulling the blade. A worn blade also increases power requirements thereby increasing the energy expense of the sawing operation.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.